Harry Potter et Aucune Idée
by Pheniamon
Summary: Nouvelle année pour Harry, la 6eme bien sur! Que va t'il se passer?... Plein de chose car j'en suis qu'au chapitre 2! SPOILER TOME 5 et Review!
1. Chapitre 1 Résultats Scolaire

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous qui lisez et adorez mes fics (hum hum. Faut dire. Je finis jamais mes fics.), j'essayerez de la finir surtout que je devrais avoir environ 3 ans avant prochain tome.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, enfin je crois.  
  
Spoiler tome 5 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Enfin maintenant vu qu'il est sorti en Français.  
  
HARRY POTTER ET ? ? ?  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Un jet de lumière jaillit d'une baguette.  
  
Sirius chutant au ralenti mit un temps infini à tomber, une expression horrible au visage.  
  
Il passa à travers le voile déchiré de l'arcade.  
  
Il tomba.  
  
Le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Sirius ne réapparut pas.  
  
Une lumière verte.  
  
Puis une voix :  
  
.au moment du solstice viendra.  
  
.et personne ne viendra après.  
  
Au 4 Privet Drive, un garçon nommée Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice en feu et les larmes au yeux. Il se leva, les mains appuyé sur sa cicatrice, se dirigea vers le miroir et se regarda.  
  
Des yeux verts émeraude, des cheveux noir et en bataille, le teint blanc laissant ressortir une cicatrice rouge. Telle était le visage que Harry voyait à travers le miroir, telle était son reflet. Telle était le reflet d'un adolescent de 16 ans, porteur de tout l'espoir du monde Sorcier contre un Mage Noir. Et contre ce Mage Noir il est dit qu'un seul ne peut survivre tandis que l'autre mourra. Telle était la Prophétie qui avait changé sa vie.  
  
Quelque chose tapa au carreau de sa fenêtre, cassant le cour des pensées de Harry. Il alla ouvrir et un hibou Grand-Duc entra dans la chambre, une lettre accrochée à la patte portant l'enseigne de Poudlard.  
  
Harry Potter se dépêchas de prendre la lettre et de l'ouvrir, quatre lettres en sortirent. Une indiquant la date de la rentrée (le 1er Septembre) ainsi que le billet du Poudlard Express, une autre indiquant la liste des fournitures qu'il devait acheter pour sa 6eme année.  
  
La troisième lettre l'intéressa, celle-ci annoncer le résultat de ses BUSEs, Harry se dépêchas de l'ouvrir et lu :  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Voici les résultats de vos BUSEs :  
  
Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Potions : Optimal  
  
Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Botanique : Acceptable  
  
SACM : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
DCFM : Optimal  
  
Divinations : Nul  
  
Astronomie : Acceptable  
  
Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable  
  
Vos résultats sont très satisfaisant et si vous le voulez, vous pourriez devenir Auror facilement. Bonne Chance !  
  
Professeur McGonagall  
  
Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard  
  
Harry fut agréablement surpris par ces résultats très satisfaisant. Il fut très heureux de la note de McGonagall et ce dit que ces chances n'était pas perdus. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ron et Hermione !  
  
La quatrième et dernière feuille disait :  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que, comme Mrs Ombrage est démise de ses fonctions à Poudlard, vous pourrez  
  
rejouer dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor, reprendrait votre poste d'attrapeur et nous vous redonnerons  
  
votre Eclair de Feu à la rentrée. Vous êtes également promu Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Angelina  
  
Johnson ayant finit sa scolarité et vous étiez le plus vieux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Vous allez devoir  
  
nous faire honneur et une fois de plus nous gagner la coupe !  
  
Minerva MgGonagall  
  
Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard  
  
Harry Potter saute littéralement au plafond il allait pouvoir reprendre son poste dans l'équipe !  
  
Et il était maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich ! C'est fout comme deux lettres peuvent tout à coup changer l'humeur de quelqu'un !  
  
Rien ne pouvait changer son humeur sauf.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh ! J'adore être méchante ! Si j'ai pas au moins UNE review, je met pas la suite le plus vite possible.  
  
Merci de lire ma fic ! ! ! ! !  
  
Pheni@mon  
  
J'espère que les caractères ont marché. 


	2. Chapitre 2 Pou du Lard du Poudlard!

Salut tout le monde !  
  
Ca va ?  
  
Merci de lire ma fic et continuer !  
  
Bon, le début n'était pas formidable mais.  
  
Je vous promet de faire une suite super !  
  
Alors, continuez !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient je crois.  
  
HARRY POTTER ET ? ? ?  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Harry Potter se baladait dans les rues de Privet Drive. Le retour de Lord Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus sentir, Harry le voyait en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, dire que Lord Voldemort avait passé un an à ne rien faire et tout à coup multipliait les meurtres et les attaques que ce soit du coté Moldus ou du côtés Sorcier. Les nouvelles de la télévision Moldus en parlait beaucoup mais ne trouvait aucune explication. Tout les soirs, à ces annonces, les Dursley regardaient Harry bizarrement . Décidément, le moment où le Ministère de la Magie niait le retour de Lord Voldemort semblait bien loin, et aussi bien mieux. Peut être que l'on s'inquiétait mais au moins rien ne se passait.  
  
Harry savait qu'en ce moment il était surveillé, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela se passait déjà l'année dernière. Mais au fond de lui, Harry se sentait furieux.  
  
Après tout, c'est lui qui avait tué Sirius, si il avait continué l'Occlumancie, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.  
  
'' Hermione, tu avais tout à fait raison.'' Pensa t-il  
  
A ce nom, Harry sentit une profonde tristesse. Ses amis ne lui avait pas du tout écrits pendant les vacances, seul le Gazette du Sorcier et les lettres de Poudlard il avait reçu. Rien de lettre plus personnel. Aucun mot pour son Anniversaire.  
  
Des larmes montèrent au yeux de Harry.  
  
''Non, ne pas pleurer. Surtout pas devant Dudley et sa bande.''  
  
« Big D » et sa bande passait devant lui avec leur nouveau vélo de course. Ils le virent et s'avancèrent vers lui.  
  
-Alors Potter ! Que fais-tu là ? Cracha Pier Polkiss, un ami de Dudley  
  
-Je me balade comme vous.  
  
Devant le silence de court instant, Harry continua.  
  
-Enfin, vous vous suivez Dudleynouchet, c'est différent !  
  
A la fin de ces mots, Harry se vit recevoir un poing dans le ventre et tomba sur le sol. Dudley et ses amis ricanèrent et parti.  
  
-Bien joué Bid D !  
  
-Il l'avait bien mérité Big D.  
  
Harry ria en silence dans son coin en voyant le comique de cette scène, elle ressemblait étrangement au trio Malfoy/Crabbes/Goyles, sauf que là ce n'était pas les suiveurs qui frappé mais Dudley aidé le plus souvent par « ses amis » et aucun d'entre eux n'avait un minimum de cervelle pour comprendre quelque chose.  
  
Harry les vit partirent persécutés une autre personne sans défense. Dirent que tante Petunia croyait que Dudley était sagement en train de boire du thé chez un de ses amis, Harry doutait que Dudley en est déjà bu une fois dans sa vie.  
  
***************************  
  
Une explosion tira Harry de son sommeil. Il mit précipitamment ses lunettes et se dirigea vers sa fenêtres.  
  
''Des Mangemorts ! Pensa t-il en étouffant un cri de surprise. Ici ! A Privet Drive ! ''  
  
Les Mangemorts commencèrent à se disperser, ils devaient être une bonne centaine. Et ceci ne devait être qu'une partie.  
  
''Comment a t'il réussi à recruter plein de personne en si peu de temps ?''  
  
Les Mangemorts, dispersé dans les diverse rues, attaquèrent les passants et ceux qui étaient sortis de chez eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un 'Plop' s'entendit dans sa chambre, Harry se retourna en vitesse, la baguette à la main, et vit quelqu'un, mais pas un Mangemort.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
Harry reconnut la voix.  
  
-Tonks ?  
  
-C'est toi ! Bon ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Tes affaires !  
  
Elle murmura le sort qu'elle avait utilisé l'année dernière (nda : Désolé ! Je m'en souviens plus !) et les affaires se rangèrent toute seule dans la malle.  
  
-Comment on fait pour partir ? Où irons-nous ? Pourquoi es-tu toute seule ? Toute ces questions franchirent les lèvres de Harry avant qu'il ne puisse les penser.  
  
-On prend un Portoloin de Dumbledore pour ta première questions, nous partons à Poudlard, c'est le lieu le plus sur maintenant et sinon, les autres protégent les Moldus.  
  
Elle sourit quand elle eut finie.  
  
-Maintenant, prend tes affaires avec toi, on va y aller !  
  
Elle sortit une vieille feuille qui avait du appartenir à la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry toucha la feuille et ressentit une étrange sensation au nombril. Harry avait l'habitude maintenant mais cela le surprit encore.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Harry se sentit rassuré devant la vision de ce château auquel il avait passé de bon comme de mauvais moment, enfin plus de bon moment même si l'année dernière fut particulièrement mauvaise.  
  
-Je t'emmène voir Dumbledore et après je retourne avec les autres.  
  
-Je peux y aller tout seul Tonks !  
  
-Oh. Si tu le dit ! Enfin ce sera plus rapide pour moi ! Tu connais le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Elle regarda Harry acquiescé et continua.  
  
-Bien ! Le mot de passe est « Chocogrenouille »  
  
-Ok ! Salut Tonks ! Je t'écrirai !  
  
-Salut Harry ! Je te répondrai donc !  
  
Harry partit tandis que Tonks transplana dans un « Plop » sonore. Harry traversa le parc dans la nuit, la fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit savoir qu'il aurait du se couvrir, il portait toujours son pyjama et sa cape qu'il avait mit en vitesse. Une lumière rouge fila vers lui.  
  
-Fumseck ?  
  
Le Phénix émit un doux trémolo et vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry. Harry se sentit soudain calme et reposé. Il caressa le Phénix tout le long du chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Il finit par arrivé devant l'oiseau qui gardait le bureau.  
  
-Chocogrenouille.  
  
Murmura t'il.  
  
L'oiseau libéra un passage et Harry monta l'escalier. Il finit par arrivée devant les portes du bureau et frappa à la porte.  
  
La voie de Dumbledore se fit entendre.  
  
-Tu peux entrer Harry.  
  
Harry entra dans le bureau et Fumseck partit se percher sur son perchoir (nda : humph.)  
  
-Bonjour Harry, vas-tu bien ?  
  
-Professeur, salua-t-il, je vais bien et vous ?  
  
-Très bien je crois !  
  
-Pourquoi mes amis ne m' ont-ils pas écrit ? Enchaîna vite Harry.  
  
-Ils ne t'ont pas écrit ? Même pas pour ton anniversaire ?  
  
-Non, professeur. Aucune lettre.  
  
A ce moment, le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cheminée et cria :  
  
-Molly Weasley  
  
Une tête rousse apparut dans la cheminée, regarda Dumbledore puis vit Harry derrière et lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! Bonjour Harry !  
  
-Bonjour Molly, répondit d'une voix grave Dumbledore, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ont-il envoyé des lettres à Harry ?  
  
-Bien sur professeur, ils ont envoyé des hiboux ! Mais aucuns des hiboux n'est revenu.  
  
-Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit cela ?  
  
-Je ne croyais pas cela grave.  
  
Derrière, Harry retrouva le sourire, ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié !  
  
-Merci Molly, au revoir !  
  
-Au revoir professeur !  
  
Et la tête disparut de la cheminée tandis que Dumbledore se retournait vers Harry.  
  
-Bien ! Je me demande comment les hiboux n'ont pas pu venir jusqu'à toi ! Lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
La salle fut tout à coup silencieuse.  
  
-Je crois que je devrais te rendre ton Eclair de Feu.  
  
Et il sortit par une porte de son bureau, alla chercher le balai de Harry et revient quelque instant plus tard, le balai à la main, Harry sourit en voyant son Eclair de Feu mais un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux quand il se souvint que c'était Sirius qui lui avait acheté.  
  
Dumbledore le vit sûrement et lui dit :  
  
-Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
-Si, c'est moi le responsable. Si j'avais écouté Hermione, Sirius serait pas mort.  
  
-Harry ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tu étais seul ! Enfin. Le seul membre de l'Ordre à Poudlard était le professeur Rogues et je suis très bien au courant de la haine entre vous deux. Si j'aurais à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Continua t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Pas de « Mais » jeune homme ! Et voici ton balais ! Des sortilèges ont été refait par moi-même et quelque professeur vu la menace de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore donne l'Eclair de Feu à Harry qui eu un grand sourire en le retrouvant.  
  
-Tu pourras l'utiliser demain Harry,, maintenant, je crois qu'il est assez tard pour pouvoir dormir.  
  
-Mais, professeur, pour mes achats scolaires, comment vais-je faire ?  
  
-Quelqu'un ira te les chercher ! Allez ! Le mot de passe de Gryffondor est 'Griffton ' (nda : voulait mettre autre chose mais bien sur Word disait que c'était faux alors j'ai pris un autre truc dans la liste des mots ressemblant.)  
  
-Bien professeur.  
  
-Viens dans la Grande Salle pour prendre ton déjeuner !  
  
-Bien, bonne nuit professeur.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Sur ces mots, Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard et d'avoir retrouver son Eclair de Feu.  
  
Sur son passage, les tableaux chuchotèrent comment un élève était-il arrivé une semaine à l'avance, chose qu'il n'avait vu que peu de fois.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'un escalier à Harry pour arriver dans sa Salle Commune quand l'escalier qu'il utilisait, bougea, emportant Harry vers une autre destination. Harry, résignée, prit le couloir qui s'offrait devant lui et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Harry, avançant de plus en plus loin, se perdit avant d'avoir dit 'Quiddich', à cette pensée, Harry eut une idée, il avait à la main son Eclair de Feu alors pourquoi ne pas trouver une fenêtre et retournait dans le Hall de Poudlard ? Très bonne idée sauf quand on ne trouve aucune fenêtre Harry prit des couloirs, descendit des escaliers et en remonta pour enfin trouver une fenêtre. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était de toute évidence fermée. Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert. Malheureusement, la lame avait fondue au Département des Mystères quand Harry avait essayé d'ouvrir une porte qui était fermée. Il essaya de trouver une autre fenêtres, monta de plus en plus des escaliers et finit par se retrouver sur une des tours. Cette tour était inconnue pour lui.  
  
-Je crois que celle-ci la plus haute, la vue est formidable ! Se murmura t- il pour lui-même.  
  
Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans les airs, retrouvant par la même occasion la sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il volait. Il survola le château, vola au-dessus de la forêt Interdite, fit du rase motte au dessus du lac de Poudlard et finit par atterrir devant les portes de Poudlard, ouverte heureusement pour lui. Il coura dans les escaliers, son balai à la main, pour arriver essouffler devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il prononça le mot de passe ('Griffton') et entra avant que la Grosse Dame ne lui pose des questions. Il monta vers les dortoirs des garçons de 6eme année, vit ses affaires et s'effondra sur son lit, n'ayant pas enlevé sa cape et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fin ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ouh ! Je suis méchante ! ! !  
  
Merci de m'avoir envoyer plein de super review ! ! ! ! ! ! Vous pouvez pas savoir combien j'ai été heureuse de les recevoir ! Pour mes super revieweurs, je met la suite aujourd'hui au lieur de la semaine prochaine et j'ai mis dans un chapitre les deux chapitres que j'avais tapé ! ! !  
  
Réponse au Review :  
  
Mycatjake : Merci ! Et ton Français est très bien ! Surtout si tu comprend ma fic ! ^^ Thank you !  
  
lisia: La voilà la suite ! En avance ! ^^ J'espère que c'est assez long car au début c'était deux chapitres. Merci de ton mot !  
  
ombrefeu : Bof. Moi je trouvais le début un peu nul. Enfin tout ce que j'écrit je le trouve légèrement nul, c'est pour cela que je ne me relis jamais ^^ Pour les fautes, y a le correcteur alors. Merci de ta review !  
  
van: Si ca tu trouves pas que ca va vite. Ce sera mon maximum, je ne suis pas un auteur qui envoie un chapitre tous les jours, je crois pas que j'aurais le temps. Là, il y a beaucoup plus de spoiler. Pour commencer, je n'avais aucune idée pour commencer donc j'ai choisi au hasard ! ^^ C'est tombé sur ca mais y aurait peut être eu moins de spoiler. Merci de ta review ! ^^  
  
Miss-Tania: Alors j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! Merci d'avoir lu et d'envoyer une review !  
  
Bon. Je mettrai ce chapitre bientôt. (nda : Enfin, si vous lisez ceci c'est que je l'ai mis ! ^^) Je préfère avoir plusieurs chapitre d'avance.  
  
SONDAGE  
  
Préférez-vous :  
  
-Un chapitre par semaine et normalement aucun retard  
  
-Deux chapitres par semaine avec le plus souvent du retard  
  
Voilà ! ! ! !  
  
Alors maintenant, à bientôt ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Pheni@mon  
  
Si les caractères ne marche pas. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer comment on fait ? ? ? ? ? Merci ! 


	3. Chapitre 3 Première Journée

x*SPOILER TOME 5*  
  
Salut tout les tit liseurs de ma fic ! (Dis ca car si vous en êtes ici, c'est que vous avez lu avant, me trompe ? ? ?) Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère que ca va vous plaire ! Comme toujours les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin (Peut être qu'y en pas car quand j'écris ce chapitre, le chapitre 2 vient juste d'être mis et encore, fanfiction bug.). J'espère finir ma fic un jour. (T'as de la chance, Phéni t'as trois ans pour finir.) Dire qu'il y en a qui ont déjà fini et d'autre commence la septième année. Et peut être que vous retrouverez des choses venant d'autre fic très bien car mon imagination est en parti prise par tout ce que j'ai lu. Et en passant, si vous voulez savoir toute l'histoire, vous pouvez que lire la suite car je fonctionne de façon sans aucune pensée pour les chapitres suivants, j'écris au fur et à mesure, donc si vous voulez mettre un perso, qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier, envoyez une review ! ! !  
  
Et au fait, vous avez beaucoup de chance car je pensais avoir perdu mon chapitre et quand j'ai ouvert mon chapitre 2, j'y ai vu en dessous le chapitre 3 ! ! ! ! Mon ordi a réussi à le récupéré ! ! ! ! ! Merci mon ordi même si tout est de ta faute ! Faut dire, j'avais déjà taper trois pages sur Word.  
  
Bon.  
  
Disclaimer : Que dire. Rien ne m'appartient ! Que ce soit lieu, perso.  
  
HARRY POTTER ET ? ? ?  
  
(nda : je vais en faire en titre, non ? Imaginez le perso qui s'appelle ? ? ?, enfin, mon frère se surnommait, avant, ? ? ? dans les jeux  
videos alors.)  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Un jet de lumière jaillit d'une baguette.  
  
Sirius chutant au ralenti mit un temps infini à tomber, une expression horrible au visage.  
  
Il passa à travers le voile déchiré de l'arcade.  
  
Il tomba.  
  
Le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Sirius ne réapparut pas.  
  
Une lumière verte.  
  
Puis une voix :  
  
.au moment du solstice viendra.  
  
.et personne ne viendra après.  
  
-Non ! ! ! ! Sirius !  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice en feu et les larmes au yeux. (nda : presque même début que le chapter 1, a quelque mot ! Oo)  
  
IL se leva, regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il était, puis se souvint de la veille et reconnut les lits à baldaquin rouges des dortoirs de Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il était toujours habillé de sa cape et portait toujours ses lunettes, dont une manche était brisé. Harry prit ses lunettes, pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura un 'Réparo' avant d'aller chercher ses affaires pour prendre ensuite sa douche.  
  
Sa douche prise, Harry descendit dans la salle commune attendre un peu avant d'aller déjeuner, car, comme pendant toutes ses vacances à Privet Drive, il se levait à 6h30 du matin et sachant que la Grande Salle ne s'ouvrait pas avant 7h00, il attendit dans la Salle Commune, bien calé dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, bien au chaud et regardant les flammes danser.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
GRANDE SALLE  
  
-Alors comme ca Potter est là ? Grogna le professeur Rogues  
  
-C'est ce qu'a dit Albus, Severus ! Répondit le professeur McGonagall  
  
-D'ailleurs le voici ! Dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix aigu  
  
-Albus, que fais Potter ici ? Parla le professeur Rogue de sa voix mielleuse  
  
Albus Dumbledore leur sourit, voyant que tout le monde se posait les mêmes questions que Severus Rogue. Il prit un temps avant de répondre.  
  
-Il est ici car, comme vous le savez, Privet Drive a été attaqué hier soir.  
  
-Vous auriez pu l'emmener à Grimmauld Place (nda : Désolé, je le préfère dans la version originale !) grogna une personne surtout pas ravie d'avoir Potter lui gâcher le reste des vacances.  
  
-Voyons Severus ! Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il retourne là-bas.  
  
Albus Dumbledore commença par prendre un toast, signifiant que la discussion là-dessus close.  
  
Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracas en laissant entrer un Harry Potter rouge comme une tomate devant tous les regards des professeurs (nda : j'imagine un peu l'entrée de Aragorn dans la forteresse quand on le croit mort. Vous suivez ? Sauf que là les portes n'ont pas été huilée. =} )  
  
-Potter, vous essayez toujours de faire une entrée remarquée !  
  
Le professeur Rogue s'attira ensuite les regards furieux des autres professeurs tandis que Dumbledore souriait à Harry.  
  
-Harry, vient avec nous !  
  
Harry rougissa encore plus à l'idée de déjeuner avec les professeurs de Poudlard, surtout avec Rogue qui allait essayer de se moquer de lui à cause de son père. Mais malgré tout il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, pensant qu'il avait déjà fait pire en troisième année à Noël et à sa quatrième année lors du bal de Noël à couse du Tournoi des trois sorciers, quatres dans ce cas là.  
  
Il arriva en face des professeurs et vint s'asseoir entre le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall qui lui sourirent.  
  
-Alors Potter, vous avez passé de bonne vacance ? Demanda Flitwick  
  
-Oui, répondit d'une voix brève Harry.  
  
Le déjeuner sembla durée quelques heures tellement ce fut stressant d'être le seul élève de Poudlard avec les principaux professeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore sembla le remarquer car il lança aux professeurs de laisser Harry car il semblait assez rouge, provoquant ensuite les rires des professeurs et accentuant les rouge des joues de Harry (nda : il ressemble à un ami mon p'tit Harry ! Et dire qu'il va devoir subir cela trois fois par jour durant une semaine, que je suis méchante !)  
  
A la fin du déjeuner, Harry partit en vitesse dans le dortoir de Gryffondor pour aller son Eclair de Feu, déclenchant sur son passage les murmures des tableaux, toujours pas remis du choc qu'un étudiant soit arrivé une semaine avant la rentrée.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
STADE DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Harry Potter retrouva les joies du Quidditch, il allait devoir s'entraîner dure, n'ayant fait qu'un seul match de Quidditch sur deux ans. Il s'entraîna à chercher le Vif d'Or sur tout le stade, l'attrapant une dizaine de fois durant les 10 minutes qu'il s'était donner, voyant que la difficulté n'était pas assez grande, il relâcha d'abord un Cognard et prit une batte, au cas où.  
  
Il joua et s'entraîna durant deux heures sous l'?il de Dumbledore qui le regardait bienveillant depuis son bureau.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
INFIRMERIE DE POUDLARD  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore arriva, de son pas calme et rapide.  
  
-Pompom ?  
  
-Albus ? Que faites-vous là ?  
  
-Je venais vous avertir de l'arrivée de Harry  
  
-Oui, je sais qu'il est là, pourquoi me dites vous cela ?  
  
-Vous m'avez mal comprit ! Regardez ! Le voilà !  
  
Mme Pomfresh passa la tête dans le couloir et vit arrivé Harry, couvert de bleu et de coupure.  
  
-Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
-Je crois bien qu'il a eu une altercation avec deux Cognards. Glissa Dumbledore.  
  
Harry souria à la phrase de Dumbledore. Plus il avançait dans le couloir, plus Mme Pomfresh ouvrait les yeux d'étonnements, celui-ci boitait, avait des grosse trace rouge sur la figure, avait de nombreuse coupure. Mais malgré tout cela, Harry souriait.  
  
-Potter ! Aboya t-elle, vous venez juste d'arriver et vous vous êtes déjà blesser !  
  
-Voyons Pompom, il vient juste de retrouver son balais !  
  
-Elle a raison professeur, j'aurais du faire attention.  
  
-Eh bien ! A deux contre moi, je me dois de m'incliner surtout que le fautif est contre moi ! Dit-il en souriant avant de partir. Et Harry, dit- il en se retournant, le repas est dans une heure !  
  
Harry grimaça à cette annonce avant de suivre Mme Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SALLE COMMUNE DE GRYFFONDOR  
  
La Salle Commune de Gryffondor n'était plus qu'éclairer que par quelque braise et le feu de la cheminée. Penchée sur une table, un jeune Homme écrivait. On le reconnaissait grâce aux grattements de sa plume.  
  
Quand il eu il siffla et une chouette Harfang des Neiges du blanc le plus pure apparue. Elle se percha sur l'épaule du garçon et attendit qu'on lui remette sa lettre, ce que fit le jeune homme de suite.  
  
-Apporte cela à Tonks, s'il te plait, Hedwidge.  
  
La chouette a pprouva d'un hululement sonore et partit de quelque battement d'aile par une fenêtre entrouverte de la salle.  
  
Harry, car c'était lui, monta pas les escaliers menant à son dortoir tandis que la chouette partait dans le froid de la nuit. Les journées avaient beau être chaude, la nuite restait toujours aussi froide.  
  
Harry arriva donc dans son dortoir, se dirigea vers sa valise, fouilla à l'intérieur et en deux objets, le premier était un parchemin tandis que le deuxième était une cape.  
  
Harry mit le parchemin dans une poche de sa robe ainsi que sa baguette. Il descendit ensuite l'escalier et sortit de la Salle Commune , la cape toujours à la main.  
  
Une fois hors de la Salle, il prit le parchemin , sortit sa baguette et murmura en tapotant sa baguette sur lez parchemin.  
  
-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
  
Aussitôt la phrase dîtes, un plan se forma sur le parchemin. Ce plan montrait Poudlard ainsi que ceux qui y était, des petits points se déplacait indiquant que Rogue devait sûrement préparait une potion car il était dans sa salle, McGonagall dormait dans sa chambre et que le professeur Dumbledore recevait Remus Lupin.  
  
-Remus ? Mais. Que fait-il ici ? Murmura Harry  
  
Harry se dit de passer d'abord dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour entendre la conversation et qu'ensuite il irait là où il voulait aller.  
  
Il mit ensuite sa cape qui le dissimula entièrement, enfin plutôt le rendait invisible et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Désolé d'avoir fait court mais, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, sachant que j'ai fini ce chapitre mardi et qu'il sera postée vendredi, je pourrais avoir plus de temps pour le suivant, ce qui me permettra ensuite de prendre beaucoup d'avance !  
  
Je suis déçu car je n'ai reçu aucune review. Peut être que ceux qui ont reviewé ne viennent sur le site qu'une fois par semaine.  
  
Sinon, merci d'avoir lu, la suite vendredi prochain ! ! ! ! Enfin j'essayerai de tenir mes horaires ! ! ! !  
  
@+++  
  
Pheni@mon 


End file.
